Genshirou Saji
Genshirou Saji is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He is the Secretary of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and Sona's Pawn. He is a friend and the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou. He is in love with his master Sona Sitri. Appearance Saji is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. Personality Saji has an overall personality similar to Issei's, in that he looks at Sona with the same lustful eyes which Issei looks at Rias with. Saji is also very loyal to Sona, going as far as saying the Sona's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfill this dream. History Not much is known about Saji's history, other than at some point before the series he joined the Student Council, becoming a Devil in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Saji made his first appearance in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. He was forced by both Issei and Koneko to help them in their mission to break the Excalibur and help Yuuto let go of his past. This attempt was eventually found out by their masters, Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, and Saji was punished by Sona in the form of 1000 spankings. He later assisted in maintaining the barrier in Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 4, he helped Issei in training Gasper Vladi, using his Absorption Line to reduce the power of Gasper's Sacred Gear. In Volume 5, he faced Issei in a one-on-one fight during their masters' Rating Game, showing the determination Issei showed during his fight against Riser Phenex. While Saji was eventually defeated by Issei, he played a big part in defeating him using his Absorption Line to absorb Issei's blood, forcing Issei to retire out of blood loss. In Volume 6, Saji bandages his hand after it gained a jewel on his hand after the match against Issei, which Azazel speculates is due to his interaction with Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, has caused Vritra's conscious to reawake. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Saji was asked to assist in opening the Dragon Gate to summon Midgardsormr and was captured by Azazel for "special training". He reappears for the final battle against Loki, after Azazel placed the remaining of Vritra's Sacred Gears into Saji, allowing Vritra to regain his conscious and allowing him to use all of Vritra's abilities. In Volume 9, Saji, along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, goes to Kyoto for a school trip. He was later asked by Azazel to assist the Gremory Team in their fight against the Hero Faction, transforming into his Dragon King Form to battle a mind-controlled Yasaka. He was eventually overpowered by Yasaka until the arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, where Yu-Long came to assist Saji to balance up the odds. In Volume 11, Saji is seen talking with Issei, commenting about both their Dragons and congratulating Issei on his Middle-class promotion. He then leaves after his teammates came to get him, as they need his help for Student Council work. In Volume 12, he accompanies Sona to the Gremory Palace, angry at the fact that the Khaos Brigade killed his friend and swore revenge against them. He and the Sitri team then goes to defend the civilians in the town from the Khaos Brigade, engaging against Heracles, Jeanne and Georg from the Hero Faction. They are, however, cornered by the three of them after Heracles used the children of the Underworld as hostages. Anime In the anime, he takes part in the dodgeball game to determine who should get their familiars first, during which he receives a "critical" blow from Koneko. Powers & Abilities Aside from his normal Pawn abilities, Saji possesses a Sacred Gear called Absorption Line, one of the four Sacred Gears which holds the soul of Vritra, the Black Dragon and one of the Five Dragon Kings. Later on with Azazel's help, he gains the remaining three Sacred Gears, thus restoring Vritra's consciousness. In Volume 9, he gains the ability to transform himself into a Dragon King form called "Vritra Promotion" (龍王変化（ヴリトラ・プロモーション） Vuritora Promōshon). Saji is far from being able to control the power of Vritra, and would usually go out of control when used extensively, with Issei the only one able to bring him out of it. Trivia *Two of Sona's Peerage, Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, are stated to be romantically interested in Saji. References Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Pawn Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Male Characters Category:Sona's Peerage